clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone Cadet Graduation and Deployment
**Echo **Fives **Droidbait **Hevy **Cutup *Bravo Squad **CT-66-3232 **CT-66-3238 *Bric *El-Les *Shaak Ti *Commander ColtThere is an inconsistency in which commander ordered the clone cadets to attention during the graduation (see References, number 6). It is determined that Blitz ordered the cadets to attention, not Colt. However, in the episode "Clone Cadets", three commanders are seen on the hangar deck. One was Blitz, standing next to El-Les and Bric, and two in front. A close-up is shown on one commander, who is identified as Havoc. The other cannot be identified from the episode, but because he was mentioned in the book The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Republic, he is assumed to be the third commander. *Commander Havoc *Commander Blitz |era(s) = Clone Wars}} A clone cadet graduation and deployment occurred in the year 22 BBY on the planet Kamino. Conducted by Jedi General Shaak Ti, a group of clone cadets trained on Kamino graduated and were deployed to various locations around the galaxy, serving the Grand Army of the Republic. Domino Squad was part of this group of clone cadets. History Pre-Graduation All clone troopers are required to train on Kamino from birth before joining the Republic. A group of cadets trained and participated in challenges, proving they should become a clone trooper. One such challenge was the Citadel Challenge, which Domino Squad and Bravo Squad participated in. Domino Squad was having difficulty, but completed it on their second try. Both squads graduated. Graduation At the Tipoca City Military Complex, the bounty hunters Bric and El-Les graduated the five cadets in Domino Squad: Echo, Fives, Hevy, Droidbait, and Cutup. They received medals for graduating, and 99 was present. As they all filed away, Hevy gave his medal to 99 to thank him for his support. It is unknown if this ceremony was performed for all the other training squads graduating. Deployment Once soldiers were graduated, they all gathered information in the hangar bay in the Tipoca City Military Complex. Shaak Ti gave a speech, and Commander BlitzIn the episode Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Clone Cadets", it shows Commander Blitz ordering the cadets to attention. However, in The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Republic, it states that Commander Colt called them to attention. Because the Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV series is more official than the books, its depiction of the graduation overrides the one in the book. Therefore, it is Blitz that ordered them to attention. ordered them to attention. Commander Havoc then led them into a Venator-class star destroyer, with bounty hunters Bric and El-Les watching. Over 200 newly graduated troopers were present at this deployment. They were transported to different parts of the galaxy, including the Rishi Post. Other *Although the position of this event in the official timeline has not been directly stated, its position can be inferred. *Bravo Squad showed amazing performance. Their performance was noted as completing the course in "ARC Trooper time". It can be assumed they passed. Appearances * *''The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Republic'' Sources * * * *''The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Republic'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Timeline References Category:Event Category:Finished articles